


You Mean the Most to Me

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Marry Me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Background Relationships, Childhood Friends, F/M, Jake ships Bellarke, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, POV Bellamy Blake, technically they're a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Bellamy doesn't know if he can watch his best friend marry someone else. Not when he's been in love with her for most of his life.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Marry Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bellarke Bingo





	You Mean the Most to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I had the second installment written. Which it is and is waiting to be betaed so with any luck it won't be too long before I can post it as well. This story and the whole series was inspired by Thomas Rhett's 'Marry Me'. I love that song so much and I definitely cried the first time I heard it. 
> 
> And it worked out well with my Bellarke Bingo card so I can finally post my first story for it (because I suck and like to take forever to do things). From my board: childhood friends and Bellamy's POV.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta [loveyoubeyondhope](https://loveyoubeyondhope.tumblr.com/) for being the best!

Bellamy sighed as he pulled the mail from his assigned box before heading up the stairs to his second-floor apartment. It had been a long day at work. Bellamy loved teaching, but high school kids could be so annoying. He quickly unlocked the door as he flipped through the mail. 

_Trash. Trash. More trash._

He paused on an off white envelope, his name written in calligraphy. 

_Mr. Bellamy Blake_

Hmmm, who did he know that was getting married? His eyes flipped to the return address, the envelope slipping from his grasp as his knees buckled. Luckily he had made it to the couch before he collapsed, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He couldn’t be sure that it was a wedding invitation. He needed to open it first. 

With shaking fingers, he picked the envelope up from the coffee table and tore it open. Taking another deep breath he flipped the card over, his eyes glazing over as he read the invitation.

_Always & Forever _

_With their families_

_Lexa Woods_

_ & _

_Clarke Griffin_

_Invite you to attend their wedding celebration._

And just like that, his heart was in a million pieces and he was having problems breathing. He had gone six months without speaking to his best friend and he found out she was getting married when the invitation came in the mail. 

* * *

**_Six months ago_ **

Bellamy grinned at Clarke across the room before lifting his beer in a toast to her and taking a drink. They’d done it. Octavia and Clarke had graduated from college, as had a large portion of their friend group, but for Bellamy, it was all about Octavia and Clarke.

Clarke had come into their lives when she was only six, punching a boy in the face on the playground for pulling on Octavia’s pigtails and she’d been Octavia’s constant companion ever since. He’d put up with her as they’d grown up, thinking of her as a second sister, at least until high school. By then they had grown close enough that most people assumed they were dating. She always said she had two best friends: Bellamy and Octavia. The pair had even followed him to college after they graduated. Bellamy didn't know what he would do without them in his life. 

“Bell, can we talk?” Gina, the beautiful bartender he’d been dating for the last few months was at his elbow. Something was off though, she wasn’t smiling when she looked up at him.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Bellamy reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away from him as she shook her head. Bellamy frowned as he followed her down the hallway to his room. He shut the door behind them, setting his beer on his desk as he walked over to join her on the bed. “Seriously, Gina, what is going on?”

Gina wouldn’t meet his eyes, staring down at her own hands as she picked at her pants. “I’m sorry for doing this now, Bellamy, I wanted to wait. I just can’t do this anymore.”

“What? Why?” Bellamy didn’t understand. He’d thought that they were in a good place. Things had been so great with them lately. Gina was smart and funny and she didn’t put up with his shit. Clarke loved her. Octavia loved her. She’d fit in seamlessly with their friends. He didn’t know that there was anything wrong. How had he missed it?

Gina shook her head, her eyes finally sliding up to meet his. “You’re not in this 100%, Bellamy and I deserve someone who will give me all of them.” She stood up, once again pulling away as he reached for her.

“I don’t understand, Gina. I _am_ giving you 100%. I just don’t understand where this is coming from.”

Gina laughed, shaking her head. “I believe that you think you are, Bellamy. But one day you’re going to realize that you’re already head over heels for someone else and that you’re not being fair to anyone else you date.”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to shake his head. Who did she think he was in love with? He hadn’t had many serious girlfriends before her, so he didn’t think that she thought he was in love with any of them. So, who did she mean? Did she mean - there was no way that she thought that he was in love with Clarke, right? 

By the time Bellamy had thought through it, Gina was already gone. Bellamy stared blankly at the door, unsure of what had just happened. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend where any of this had come from.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Clarke. “Bell?” His eyes quickly met hers as she came into the room. “Is everything okay? I saw Gina leave in a hurry. She looked upset.”

“She broke up with me.” His eyes shot down to watch as Clarke took his hands into her own. 

“Oh, Bell. I didn’t know that you guys were having problems.”

“Neither did I.”

Clarke sighed before pulling Bellamy into a hug. Bellamy closed his eyes as he held her close, taking the comfort that she was offering. 

It was sad to say, but at that moment Bellamy wasn't thinking about Gina at all. His thoughts were solely focused on his best friend - his beautiful best friend that was in his arms right now. Was Gina right? Was he in love with Clarke?

Bellamy pulled back, a bewildered look on his face as he met Clarke's eyes. How had he not realized what he felt for her? He'd felt an attraction to her for years and there had even been a few times that he'd considered telling her that he liked her, but he thought for sure he had moved past that.

“Bell?” Clarke tilted her head slightly, realizing that something was off, but not quite sure what it was.

Bellamy's hand lifted on its own accord, brushing back some hair that had fallen into her face, and they both held their breath. This was it. This was the moment. Bellamy's eyes started to fall shut as he leaned forward. He could already taste her lips.

“What the hell is going on?”

And just like that, the spell was broken. Both Bellamy and Clarke jerked back, their eyes flying to the doorway where Lexa was standing, hands on her hips.

Clarke jumped up, her hands dropping from Bellamy and her eyes wide. “Hey, babe. Apparently, Gina just broke up with Bell. Crazy, right?”

“Not at all.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m honestly surprised that it took her this long to realize that he’s in love with you.”

“What? No.” Clarke vehemently shook her head and Bellamy could feel his face growing red.

“Oh, and he was just about to kiss you, because why? Because you’re _just friends_? I think not.” Lexa turned her glare to Bellamy. “You might think you’re so slick, but I’ve had you figured out for a long time. I will not let you take her from me. Period.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Clarke. “He can’t take me from you, babe. I love you.”

“Do you?” Lexa’s eyes flashed as they met Clarke’s. “Then prove it. Give up Bellamy. It’s either him or me at this point.”

“You can’t do that! I’ve known him for years, he’s my best friend.”

“He’s also in love with you and I don’t want to wonder every time that you’re with him if you’re cheating on me.”

“I would never-”

“You were just about to kiss him!!!” Lexa roared.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy whose eyes were on his hands. “I...fine, Lex. I won’t see Bellamy anymore.”

“What?” Bellamy shot off the bed and was in front of Clarke before she could even blink. “You can’t be serious right now, can you? She gives you an ultimatum and you just give up?”  
  


Clarke took his hand as she smiled up at him sadly. “I’m sorry, Bellamy. I love her.” She gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving him standing in the room alone.

* * *

Bellamy had honestly thought that he would have heard from Clarke the next day, but a day turned into a week and a week turned into a month, and now here it was six months later with no word from her. Except for this wedding invitation. He couldn’t believe that she was going to marry Lexa, it was boggling his mind.

Suddenly his door flew open and Octavia came in like the whirlwind that she was, waving around what Bellamy assumed was an invitation of her own. “Oh, my God, Bell. Did you get one too?”

Before Bellamy could respond the door flew open again and Miller and Monty spilled into the doorway. Miller took one look at Bellamy’s face and headed for the kitchen. He was back within seconds with a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses.

Monty and Miller sat down on the loveseat while Octavia sat beside her brother on the couch. She nudged his knee lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Wait. Before you answer that, drink this.” Miller pushed a shot into his hand before handing one out to everyone else.

Bellamy shook his head before tossing the shot back. “What are you guys doing here?” He turned to Miller. “I mean, I get that you live here too, but I’m pretty sure that it’s yours and Monty’s date night.”

“Yeah, after Monty opened his mail we thought that you might need someone to drink with. Bros first, always.” Miller took the shot glass from him and filled it up again. “Do you wanna talk about it or just drink?”

“Fuck that.” Octavia shook her head. “He needs to talk about it. He can drink while he talks about it, but he is going to talk about it.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he took another shot. “Pretty sure that I get to decide if I want to talk about it, O.”

“Just tell me that you’re okay, big brother.”

“I’m fine, O.” Bellamy pushed his shot glass towards Miller again. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Right,” Octavia scoffed. “Three shots within five minutes means you’re just peachy keen, doesn’t it?”

It went on like this for a few hours, Bellamy explaining why he was fine and Octavia not believing him. Miller and Monty just sat drinking and playing video games with him, and eventually, he could _almost_ believe the lies that he was telling.

Later that night he sat staring out his window, trying to figure out if he could really go to the wedding. Could he really watch Clarke marry someone else, especially when they weren’t even talking? Although, maybe the invitation was an apology from the couple? He just didn’t know. On the upside, he had two months before the wedding to decide if he could deal with it.

* * *

**_Two months later_ **

The day had finally arrived. Bellamy stood outside of the church and sighed. Today he was going to watch Clarke marry Lexa. He glanced down at his black suit, black shirt, and black tie, wondering if he should have worn a different color shirt. Oh well, it was a little late now. He patted his pocket, making sure that his flask of whiskey was still there. He was definitely going to need that.

“You alright, man?” Miller was at his side, holding hands with Monty. 

Bellamy shook his head. This was going to be a long day if all of his friends kept asking him if he was okay. Miller was far from the first person that had asked him how he was doing. God, he really needed a drink. “I’m fine. You don’t need to keep checking up on me, you know that, right?”

Miller gave him a look that told Bellamy that he could see right through him. “Whatever you say, man. If you need to leave at any time, just let me know and I’ll get you out of here.”

Bellamy nodded his thanks before heading inside. He turned a corner and looking around he saw that he was alone, so he pulled out his flask and took a long sip.

“Bellamy!”

Bellamy spun around to find Jake Griffin heading towards him. Bellamy didn’t even have to fake the smile that slid onto his face. “Hey, Jake.”

Jake enveloped him in a hug, a real hug - not one of those hugs that guys usually do with just one arm and a couple of slaps on the back - but fully wrapping his arms around Bellamy and squeezing. “I haven’t seen you in so long. How have you been?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Okay. Not much going on with me. Just working.”

“But you haven’t been around and Clarke hasn’t been mentioning you. I asked her about it once and she basically ran away.” Jake shook his head. “It made me think that it had something to do with Lexa.”

Bellamy shrugged again. “There might have been an incident.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “I’m definitely not Lexa’s biggest fan, but Clarke seems happy and that’s all I care about.” He met Bellamy’s eyes. “Though I’m not happy that you seem to no longer be in Clarke’s life.” 

“Yeah, I’m not super happy about it myself.”

Jake glanced around before leaning closer to Bellamy. “If I’m honest, whenever I thought of Clarke’s wedding, I always thought it would be you by her side.”

Bellamy closed his eyes to fight the tears that he felt welling up. When they were kids, he and Clarke had often pretended to get married, and once he had realized his feelings for her, he began to imagine marrying her for real. Which is why it hurt him so much that Clarke had chosen Lexa over him. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. “Yeah...”

“She’s not married yet, Bellamy. This is probably the last chance you’ll get to say something to her.” Jake patted his shoulder and shot him a sad smile before he turned and walked away.

Bellamy slumped against the wall as he took another drag from his flask, memories rushing through his head.

* * *

**_December 2011_ **

There were ten seconds left on the clock and this was going to be the last play. They were less than 30 yards from the endzone and were down by 3. If they made a touchdown they would win the game and the state championship. Bellamy waited until it was time and then he took off, following the play, dodging in and out of players from the other team. Once in the endzone, he looked over his shoulder and the ball was spiraling towards him. With a quick jump, he grabbed it, landing a little roughly, and rolling a bit.

It took him a second, but then he realized that they had just won the game. He jumped up, throwing the football to the ground and turning to his teammates who were rushing at him. They celebrated together for a few minutes until he heard his name being called.

“Bell!” 

Bellamy turned and there was Clarke in her cheerleading uniform, trying to get his attention. Her smile was bright as she waved at him. She was two years younger than him at 15 and she had blossomed over the summer. All Bellamy could think was how beautiful she was. He broke away from his teammates and suddenly his arms were full of Clarke as she threw herself at him.

“You did it, Bell! You won!” Clarke squeezed his neck, her legs wrapped around him.

Bellamy laughed as he pulled back. “It’s not like I did it all on my own, princess.”

“No, but it’s a big deal, Bell. You scored the winning touchdown in the Championship game!”

“You’re right, that is a big deal. I am the best.”

Clarke giggled, planting a light kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, their eyes met and Bellamy knew that it was going to happen - he was going to kiss Clarke. Her eyes fell shut as his head began to move towards hers. His lips were just inches from hers when another voice called out to him.

“Bell! Bell!” Octavia came running up to him, yanking on his arm so that he was forced to put Clarke down. Octavia then threw herself at him and he looked at Clarke over her shoulder. Their eyes were locked for a moment before she shook her head, a smile still on her face as Aurora and the Griffins surrounded them.

Bellamy figured that there would be more chances for him to kiss her that night, but unfortunately, he was wrong.

* * *

**_May 2013_ **

It was the night of his senior prom and he’d had zero plans of going until Clarke had barged into his room, complaining that there was no way that he could miss his senior prom. Yeah, it might suck, but it was a night that he would always remember. And how was he supposed to say no to her? So he told her that he’d go, but only if she went with him. 

Now here they were out on the dance floor, the last song playing as he held her close.

“So was I right?” Clarke looked more beautiful than she ever had before. Her hair was in loose curls piled onto the top of her head in some kind of messy style that he’d been fighting messing with all night. She wore some makeup, but he didn’t think that she needed to. Her dress was long and flowy, the same blue as her eyes and showing just a hint of cleavage. It had taken everything in him not to kiss her when she’d walked down the stairs.

“Right about what?” He pushed a piece of hair that had fallen behind her ear. 

“About coming to prom.” She grinned. “Admit that I was right. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Yes, princess. You were right. I’m glad that I came to prom.” His thumb stroked over her cheek as his eyes slid to her lips before looking up to find her eyes on his lips. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly before he leaned down. He was finally going to do it, he was finally going to kiss Clarke. It had been over a year since the last time they’d almost kissed and the moment had just never presented itself again.

Their lips were just a breath apart when the lights came on and the Dj announced that it was time to go home. Bellamy stepped back quickly, offering Clarke a small smile and his arm. “I guess I should get you home before you turn into a pumpkin.”

At that comment the disappointed look on Clarke’s face slipped away, her head falling back as she laughed. “That is not how the story goes at all.

* * *

**_May 2015_ **

Bellamy sighed from his spot against the wall. It was the night of Clarke’s graduation and the Griffins were throwing her a huge party, and Clarke was definitely at the very least tipsy. He was not sure where she got the alcohol from, because her parents weren’t serving any. He watched her across the room as she talked to some guy that he didn't know, her eyes bright as she swayed a bit. He had honestly been avoiding her all night. 

He’d finally admitted to himself that he was totally 100% in love with his best friend. He just had no idea how to tell her. And did he really want to possibly damage their friendship by admitting his feelings? He’d been going over all of the possible scenarios in his head for weeks and still couldn’t figure out what to do. So, for now, he was avoiding her. He would be the first to admit that he was being a coward, but he just didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly Clarke looked up, meeting his eyes. Her eyes were pleading with him to save her, even as she tried to step away from the guy that was obviously hitting on her. With a sigh, Bellamy stepped away from the wall and headed towards her. It’s not like he could leave her at the mercy of some random guy - no matter how much he had been avoiding her. 

Clarke’s smile lit up her face when he reached her, throwing herself into his arms. “Bell! I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_! Where have you been?” Clarke turned her back to the guy and Bellamy almost laughed at the annoyed look on his face. 

“Just been holding up a wall.” Bellamy’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist as her hands went to his chest.

“It’s my graduation, Bellamy. Why are you avoiding me?” She pouted as she leaned further into him.

“You’re drunk…” Bellamy laughed as he started to pull away, but stopped when she whined.

“Not drunk. Just tipsy.” She paused, glancing around. “But seriously, Bell. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” She looked up at him, a smile dancing on her lips. “When did you get so hot?”

Bellamy’s eyes widened as he felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. “What the hell, princess?”

Clarke just shrugged. “Like you don’t know how hot you are.” She leaned forward until her body was flush against his before leaning up to be closer to his ear. “Can I tell you a secret? I’ve always thought you were hot.”

And there was his chance. He could tell her how he felt. He could kiss her. He leaned down to do just that when suddenly someone crashed into him from behind and they all went tumbling to the floor.

Clarke was laughing as was the person that had run into him. It took a minute for them to get untangled, and when they did Bellamy found himself face to face with Jasper. “Seriously Jasper, what the fuck?”

Jasper giggled. “Sorry. I misjudged my drunkenness. I didn’t mean to knock you down. Don’t be mad.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, glancing at Clarke who was already struggling to stand up. Well, there went another chance of telling her how he felt. Fuck it, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

**_October 2017_ **

Bellamy grinned as he watched Clarke onstage, singing “Black Velvet” while she sent him a smile. Her husky voice was a perfect match for the song. How was it her 21st birthday already? He felt like she had graduated high school just yesterday. And he was still so fucking in love with her, but he still hadn’t managed to tell her that. Maybe tonight would be the night if he didn’t chicken out again.

Bellamy stood up from his seat, whistling and yelling when she finished the song while walking towards the stage to help her down. She was wasted, but she wasn’t the only one. He drank more tonight than he had since his own 21st birthday, and their friends just kept the drinks coming. He’d just reached the stage when Clarke stumbled, flying off the stage and into his arms.

“Oops,” Clarke giggled as Bellamy set her onto the ground. “My hero.”

Bellamy shook his head as he pushed her hair out of her face. He loved Clarke like this, carefree and happy. A small smile spread over his face when their eyes met.

Clarke grinned at him before lifting herself onto her toes, leaning against Bellamy as her arms fully wrapped around his neck. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t always here to save me.”

“That’s what I’m here for, princess.” Bellamy’s voice was deeper than usual, his want for her dripping from his words. He wondered if she could hear it and if she did, how did that make her feel? He dropped his head, leaning down towards her. Finally, he would get to kiss her and see what her lips tasted like. For six years, he had wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

Bellamy’s eyes started to close when Clarke’s blinked shut. Just as their lips were about to meet, Octavia’s voice called out. “Shots, bitches!! Get over here and take your shots!!”

Bellamy didn’t think he imagined Clarke’s disappointed sigh as she landed fully back on her feet. She gave him a small smile as she took his hand. “Your sister beckons.”

Bellamy followed Clarke over to the table, frowning at Octavia. “How did you get shots? You’re not 21.”

“That’s not what my fake ID says.” Octavia grinned at him as she pushed two shots towards him and Clarke.

“But it’s Murphy behind the bar so it’s not like he cares,” Raven laughed as all of their friends piled around the table, shots in hand.

“To Clarke!” Octavia yelled as she held her shot up in the middle so that they could all clink their shots. The rest of the group followed suit and then they were tossing back the shots.

Bellamy watched as Clarke talked to their friends, not letting himself get upset. Clarke had already agreed to stay at his place so that he could keep an eye on her. She knew what a mother hen he was, and that he would feel better taking care of her so that he wouldn't have to worry. So he would just bide his time until the end of the night and he’d take her home. They could talk in the morning when they were both sober. 

“Clarke!” Raven hissed. “That hot girl you were chatting with earlier is on her way over here!”

“What?” Clarke sat up straight in her chair, fluffing up her hair. “How do I look?”

“Hot as fuck, babe.” Octavia shot her a grin just as a petite brunette appeared at their table, two drinks in her hand.

“Hey, birthday girl.” The girl smiled at Clarke as she held out one of the drinks. “I thought you might like another drink.”

“Thanks, Lexa.” Clarke grinned, taking the drink from her before turning back to the group. “Hey guys, this is Lexa.” 

Lexa smiled at everyone before turning back to Clarke. “Would you like to dance?”

Clarke nodded enthusiastically before turning back to Bellamy. “Will you keep an eye on my drink, Bell?”

“Of course.” Bellamy forced a smile as he watched the pair head to the dance floor. It didn’t take long for them to begin dancing very closely and then they were kissing. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn’t he catch a break when it came to Clarke? Maybe one day they’d get their chance.

* * *

Fuck, Jake was right. Clarke wasn’t married yet. He still had time to tell her how he felt. He couldn't be left with just the memories of missed opportunities. And if she didn’t feel the same way then it’s not like it mattered, they weren’t really friends anymore. He took another drink from his flask before straightening up and heading towards the dressing room that he knew that Clarke would be using to get ready. He knocked lightly on the door, only feeling slightly awkward as he stood there.

When the door opened a crack it was Octavia standing there. Her eyes widened when she realized it was him, when he opened his mouth to speak she slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. “Bellamy! What the hell are you doing here?” Octavia’s voice was a harsh whisper as she shoved against his chest.

“I need to talk to Clarke before she gets married. O, I have to tell her how I feel. I can’t let her get married without letting her know.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Octavia shook her head. “This is not the time, Bell. You’ve had months to tell her how you felt. Hell, you’ve had years to tell her and you haven’t. You can’t just dump that on her on the day of her wedding, you can’t.”

The door behind Octavia swung open and there was Clarke. She had never looked more beautiful. She looked like the real-life princess he always thought she was. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in curls, a tiara on her head. Her dress was white, strapless and hugged her upper body before falling to the floor. She looked so happy and her face brightened even more when she saw him standing there. “Bell?”

Bellamy glanced over her shoulder seeing Abby standing there, a curious look on her face. But her eyes were begging him not to ruin this for Clarke. A glance at Octavia and he could see the same look on her face. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the tears welling up. 

He walked over to Clarke, taking her hands in his before kissing her lightly on the forehead. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Clarke and that I’m so happy for you and Lexa.” He was fighting back tears, refusing to let them fall. He hoped that Clarke would think that the tears were because he was happy for her and not because his heart was breaking. “I understand why you did what you did and I hope that you two have a happy life together.” He kissed her forehead again before dropping her hands and turning away. He just needed to keep it together for a little longer. He could do that for her. 

“Bell?” Clarke sounded confused as he continued to walk away from her. “Bellamy!”

“Come on, Clarke. We need to finish getting you ready.” He could hear Octavia trying to lead her back into the room and he was so thankful for his sister. If he turned around now, he knew the truth would all come spilling from his lips. He would tell Clarke everything and he would ruin her day. He just couldn’t do that to her. He loved her too much.

He slowly walked towards the room where the wedding was being held, finding Miller standing in the doorway. “Where did you disappear to? One second I was talking to you and the next you were gone.”

“I was talking to Jake.” Bellamy fought to keep his voice steady. It wouldn’t be much longer now and then he could leave. He just had to make it through the ceremony. He’d already spoken to Clarke so he could get away with skipping the reception. She wouldn’t hate him too much, he didn’t think. Not that it mattered. She was marrying Lexa who had told Clarke that she couldn’t be in his life. So even if she hated him, what did it matter? He would only see her occasionally when their friends somehow managed to get them all in one place together.

“Oh, that’s good?” Miller’s statement ended up sounding like a question as Bellamy refused to meet his eyes. 

Bellamy was saved from answering when Indra approached the doorway. “We’re about to start, you guys should sit down.” She gave them a smile before heading towards the front of the room where she would officiate the ceremony.

Bellamy nodded, to who he didn’t know, but he headed to the back row. He could see his friends sitting towards the front of the room and he was sure that they had saved him a seat, but he just couldn’t deal with their pity. Miller paused next to him for a moment, glancing up at where Monty was trying to get his attention before moving to sit next to Bellamy.

“Miller, I’m fine. Go sit with your boyfriend.” Bellamy rolled his eyes as he pulled his flask out and took another drink.

“Yeah, you’re so fine that you’re back here drinking from a damn flask at a wedding.” Miller shook his head. “You can keep saying you're fine, but I’m going to sit right here just in case you’re not.”

“You do you.” Bellamy shrugged, turning his attention to the door where Wells was walking in with Abby on his arm. They both sat down in the front row before turning their attention back to the doorway. Anya, Lexa’s best friend, and Octavia walked in together wearing matching short black dresses. Octavia had told him that Lexa and Clarke hadn’t wanted them to buy a dress that they’d never wear again so they’d requested that they just pick out a black dress to wear. 

The music changed as they reached the front of the aisle, taking their places on each side. Everyone stood as Lexa appeared in the doorway, her fathers on each side of her. Bellamy had to admit that she looked beautiful in a white pantsuit. Lexa’s eyes met his for a moment and he saw a warning in them. Bellamy glanced down, not wanting to watch her any longer. This was so much harder than he’d thought it would be.

The music changed again and his eyes shot up to see Clarke standing there on Jake’s arm. He was again taken by how beautiful she looked. Their eyes met for a moment, but then her eyes turned to the front of the aisle and she was smiling such a big smile as she walked to meet Lexa. 

Bellamy didn’t really pay attention to the ceremony, he just kept watching Clarke and how beautiful she looked. He was pathetic and he knew it. 

“Clarke and Lexa ask of each and every one of you - their friends and family - to support them as they enter this union. If any person knows of a reason why these two should not be joined, they ask that you speak now.” Indra’s voice rang out and this was the first words that Bellamy had actually heard.

Should he say something? This was literally his last chance to tell her how he felt. She would be so mad at him, but he just didn’t know if he could hold it in. He glanced down as he felt a hand on his arm, looking up to meet Miller’s eyes. Miller gave a small shake of his head and Bellamy glanced back up to where Clarke stood at the altar. He just didn’t think he could hold it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know.... a very open ending, but there is another story. I promise!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm always taking prompts on [my tumblr](https://justwalkedaway.tumblr.com/) cause sometimes (ok, usually) I just can't decide what to write next.


End file.
